Memento Mori
by ThaliaDaphneJackson12
Summary: Major AU! In a story where Thalia's the daughter of Poseidon and Damon's the son of Jupiter, the two get save the world in their own separate lands. Thalia and the others head down to Mystic Falls and with some meddling from the Goddess of Love only helps the Queen of Heaven's plan. Most importantly, can they be each other's savior?
1. Eyes On Fire

**I should not be writing this, but I couldn't help it. Youtube is my strangest addiction, and I've been watching Effy and Damon videos and I had to write this.**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Summary: Major AU! In a story where Thalia's the daughter of Poseidon and Damon's the son of Jupiter, the two get save the world in their own separate lands. Thalia and the others head down to Mystic Falls and with some meddling from the Goddess of Love only helps the Queen of Heaven's plan. Most importantly, can they be each other's savior?**

**Pairings: Thalia/Damon, Annabeth/Percy, Stefan/Elena, Nico/ Katherine **

**Thalia Elpis Grace: Barbara Palvin**

**Age: 16**

**December 22, 1993**

**Species: Vampire, Demi-god**

**Titles: Daughter of Poseidon**

**Legacy of Athena**

**Legacy of Venus**

**Adopted Daughter of Artemis**

**Hero of Olympus**

**Savior of Olympus**

**Leader of Camp Half- Blood**

**Champion of Rhea**

**Lady of the Weeping Willow**

**Weapons: Analukumos (Riptide), Tide (Shield), Moonlight (Bow and Arrow), Dagger**

**Eye Color: Sea-Green, sometimes Stormy Gray, sometimes silver-violet.**

**Height: 5'10**

**Damon Edward Salvatore: Ian Somerhalder**

**Age: 20 (Immortal)**

**Species: Vampire, Demi-god**

**Birthday: January 21, 1840**

**Decoy Birthday: January 21, 1990**

**Titles:**

**Child of Rome**

**Son of Jupiter**

**Legacy of Pluto**

**Legacy of Mars**

**Champion of Juno**

_Savior_

_Chapter One: Oculos sc Ignis_

_Eyes on Fire_

Thalia:

The Titan War was finally over.

Me, being the daughter of Poseidon of all people had to be assigned to the quest to go to Mystic Falls. I couldn't even get a break.

Me, Annabeth, Nico, and Percy, my cousin who was a son of Zeus, were going to Mystic Falls.

Our flight had finally come in and we had stepped of the plane.

We were driving down to Mystic Falls.

We had got to the house we would be staying in. The house was huge.

It was time to go to school.

Annabeth shook me awake.

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up." I muttered.

I jogged to my bathroom, showering and combing my hair.

I slipped on a blue off-the- shoulder shirt and some white skinny jeans. I then put on my black leather jacket and slipped on some converse.

I put light eyeliner around my sea green eyes.

I grabbed my blue backpack and my black handbag and walked downstairs.

I pulled my sea green cell phone of the charger and placed it in my purse.

I grabbed a piece of toast of the stove and put it in my mouth.

I slipped on a black pair of sunglasses as I got in the car.

I started the car, the boys running toward the car. Annabeth chuckles and nods her head.

We pull up toward the school and I step out, my eyes catching a boy with chocolate brown eyes that seem to turn electric blue and back to brown. His hair was messy. He looked my way and I turned my head.

"Thalia Elpis Grace!" Annabeth snaps her fingers in my face. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." I say.

"You saw a cute boy?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah," I say, pointing toward the boy.

He seems to flash me a wink, chuckling and then he walks off.

"He's different." Annabeth said.

We walk toward the building, Nico and Percy heading towards the office. We follow them.

The secretary gives us our schedules and locker numbers.

Luckily, all of us have the same schedules and our lockers are next to one another.

I see the boy again and he walks over to me, closing my locker door shut.

"Excuse you." I say without looking up.

"No, excuse you." He said, flashing me a smile. "I'm Damon."

"I'm," I pause, looking up, blushing. "I'm Thalia."

"Nice to meet you." He said, then grabbing my right hand and kissing it. "I'll see you around right?"

"Y-yeah." I say.

"Good. I'll make sure of it!" He yells, walking down the hall.

Annabeth looks at me, her expression said '_What the hell?'_.

"Thalia? Thalia!" Percy calls.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Let's go."

Annabeth pulls my arm, leading me away.

**Damon:**

The girl was beautiful. She had beautiful Sea Green eyes, with a light sprinkle of freckles. Her blood was like the sweetest symphony. Her dark brown hair was long and curly.

What I wouldn't do to run my fingers through it.

I knew from her expression, she wouldn't take any bullshit from me.

I could also tell she was something special under those walls of her.

But, I would break those walls down.

"Damon, are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, did you see that girl?" I say. "She was fine."

"You better be careful, Damon. She looked like she wouldn't take any shit from you." Stefan said.

"_None of this matters to me. None of it. You liar. You know there is something going on between us. And you're lying to me. To yourself." –Damon._

"_Ha. You wish. I'm not a liar. Go fuck yourself, Damon." –Thalia._

"_Thalia, wait! I love you. I've been a monster for so long. This is the first emotion I've been able to experience in so long." –Damon._

"_I love you too. I've been waiting for a long time for someone to tell me that." –Thalia_

She walked through the door and everyone seemed to turn their heads.

Her friends followed behind her, she seemed to be the leader.

"Alright class, today we have some new students, I will let them introduce themselves."

Thalia went first, "Hi. My name is Thalia Grace."

Her blonde haired friend went next, "I'm Annabeth Chase." She seemed to have calculating grey eyes.

One of the boys with blue eyes went next, "I'm Percy Jackson."

The last boy went next, "I'm Nico Di Angelo." He had brown eyes.

The teacher pointed each of them to a seat, Thalia's just so happened to be between me and Bonnie.

Thalia took her bag and laid it on the floor.

"Nice to see you again, Ocean Eyes." I say.

"What?" She said.

"Ocean Eyes. Because your eyes are the color of the ocean."

"Oh."

She brushed her brown hair again, and I took this time to study her. The next thing was the bell had rung.

Luckily, she was in all of my classes.

When she and her friends were walking to their car, I walked over to her. She had just got into her car.

"Hey Ocean eyes!" I yell.

She stops the car.

"What do you want?" She said.

"You want to go do something later?" I asked.

"Sure, why not." She said.

"Can I have your number to call you?" I asked, more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah." She gave it to me. "See you around Damon."

She drove off. Stefan and Elena walked over to me.

"Smooth bro. Smooth." Stefan said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

**Thalia:**

Annabeth looked at me with her mouth open, like a fish.

"Thalia." Annabeth said with a stern look. "Do you know what that means?"

" What the hell does 'what' mean?"

"He has a pet name for you, he asked you on a date, which means he likes you." Annabeth said.

"She's right, Thalia. Any guy who gives you a pet name likes you." Percy said and Nico didn't even look up, he was too busy listen to music on his Ipod.

We pulled up in the driveway, and I got out the car. My phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hey."_

"Hey Damon." My mood was changing.

"_Which house do you live in?" _

"Who wants to know?" I said, walking into the house.

"_Me, smart ass." _He said, obviously irritated.

"The third house on the right." I said.

"_Alright."_

He hung up on me and two minutes later the doorbell rang. Annabeth ran to go get it.

I was upstairs, doing my homework.

"Thalia! Someone's here to see you."

I walk down the stairs, seeing Damon.

I smiled.

"You ready to go?" He said.

"You sure are persistent. Yeah." I say. "I'll be back later Annabeth. Don't wait up for me."

"_It's unfortunate that when we feel a storm, we can roll ourselves over because we're uncomfortable…. Love is like a sin, my love, for the on that feels it the most." –From Paradise Circus by Massive Attack._

That first outing, I wouldn't call it a date no matter whatAnnabeth said, started a chain reaction for more and more of them.

It started with helping one another with homework, then taking me out to coffee shops and dinner.

"So Thalia, what do you think love is good for?" He asked, one night when we were out.

"Love, love what is it good for, absolutely nothing." I say.

"That's what I think!" He said, shocked.

We ate pretty casually, but I felt has if he was hiding something for me.

As he was driving me home, I asked him a question that took him off guard. "Damon, are you hiding something?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Nothing, never mind. It was stupid." I said.

He pulled the car into the driveway, and cut it off.

He looked at me and the next thing he did took my breath away.

**Ooh Cliffy!**


	2. Born To Die

**Alright my faithful readers! I'm back! I just want say I'm so sorry about not updating sooner.**

**This is a Damon/Thalia. I want to explain something that I wanted to add in this story.**

**This should explain everything. If it doesn't then PM me or put it in your review.**

**Summary: In a story where Thalia is the daughter of Poseidon and Damon's the son of Jupiter, the two save the world in their own separate lands. But, when Thalia and the others head down to Mystic Falls and with some meddling from the Goddess of Love to help the Queen of Heaven's plan, trouble will come. But when these two broken hearts come together, can they be each other's Savior?  
Warning: Harsh Language, Teenage Hormones. Violence.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any thing you see here. I own the idea of the story and any possible OC's that may appear.  
AU: This story is AU because Thalia's first name is not Thalia and Zeus is not her godly parent. She is similar to a Fem!Percy, but is also combined with Thalia as well. There is a male Percy in this story, but he is not the Son of Poseidon, but the Son of Zeus. This is Thalia's name in this story: **

**Name: Phaedra "Faye" Thalia Grace- Mikaelson**  
**Species: Original Vampire, Hybrid (Wolf/ Witch), Demigod.**

**Birth: August 18, 1993**

**Turned: August 26, 2009 (By Unknown Witch and Klaus in her sleep.)**  
**Hair: Dark Brown with Light Brown and Honey Blonde Highlights.**

**Eyes: Sea Green can turn Purple-Silver or Stormy Grey.**  
**Height: 5'8**  
**Weapons: Selene (Bow and Arrow). Anaklusmos (Riptide). Aegis. Hunting Knives. White Ash Oak Tree Dagger.**

**Nicknames: Faye. Ocean Eyes. Thalia. Angel. Vampire Sex on Legs.**  
***Her Biological Name is Phaedra, but she also goes by Thalia, which is her middle name.**

**Daughter of Poseidon.  
Daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson.  
Adopted Daughter of Artemis.  
Savior of Olympus.  
Poseidon Cabin Leader.  
Wearer of Esther's Necklace. (The Vervain Necklace.)  
Reincarnation of Esther (making her the first witch and a powerful one).  
Opposite of Silas.  
Wearer of Klaus's Lapis Lazuli Ring (It has been turned into a woman's version and can be found on her Right Ring Finger).  
Champion of Hera.  
Legacy of Athena and Venus.  
Lady of the Weeping Willow. (Turned into a weeping willow on Half-Blood Hill by Poseidon).  
Lover and Girlfriend of Damon.  
Drives a 2013 Dodge Dart, Cherry Red, given to her by Poseidon on her Sixteenth Birthday.**

**Damon's is the same.**

**Alright, I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Percy Jackson.**

_Savior_

_Chapter Two: Morituros_

_Born To Die_

_Phaedra:_

Damon leaned over towards me and his lips crushed against mine. His lips were extremely warm and a blush crept up on my cheeks. One of his hands was under my chin, pulling my lips on his. His other hand wrapped around my waist, tugging me closer to him. My brain regained consciousness and kissed him back. Our lips moved in sync, my hands resting themselves on his chest. I could feel his faint heartbeat under my fingers. His tongue licked at my lips, begging for entrance. I let him in slowly and the smell of his scent filled my nose. The smell was intoxicating, like Fresh Pine, Vanilla and Roses. His tongue crept around my mouth, prodding my tongue to life. I fought back against him, but back down slowly. I pulled away slowly, trying to catch my breath.

"That was nice. I like a girl who can fight back, Angel." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah." I say. _That was more than nice, _I silently think. _ That was wonderful. It felt like Elysium. Sinful, but pure Elysium._

"Well, I'll see you later, Angel."

"Definitely."I say, agreeing. Now that he had kissed me, I didn't know if I would ever be able to stay away from him.

I open my door grabbing my purse.

"Hey, Thalia?"

"Yeah?" I say swinging my purse on my shoulder.

"I want to take you to The Founder's Day Party and Heritage Display." He said.

"Yeah, sure. That would be great."

"No, I don't mean as friends. I mean like a date, as you know..." He said, trailing off at the end.

"… Boyfriend and Girlfriend type of date?" I said.

"Yeah."

"Ok, you can pick me up at Eight." I say, pausing, and then saying, "See you later, Boyfriend. And by the way, my real name is Phaedra, Faye for short."

I hadn't used the name Phaedra in years, I was six the last time I used it.

I close the door, and leave an opened-mouth Damon sitting in his Chevy Camaro in the driveway. I push open the door and I see Annabeth, Nico, and Percy on the couch, sleeping.

I woke them up and they walk up the stairs, half-sleep.

They walked into their respected bedrooms and I change into a pair of my Pajamas, a grey tank top with white lace at the top and a pair of blue shorts with the number 36 on the side.

I slip on my white bootie slippers and a sea blue kimono robe on, and walk downstairs.

I go in a drawer, and find the deed to the house. It's in my name written in fancy script, _Phaedra Thalia Elpis Mikaelson._

Wait, Mikaelson? My last name's Grace. Unless…

My mother lied to me.

The name sounded familiar, I remembered a man my mother talked about named Niklaus Mikaelson.

Could I have two fathers?

I walked up to my bedroom, and set the deed on my dresser. I crawled under my sheets and Morpheus pulled my eyelids down and sleep dragged me under.

* * *

Klaus and the witch, Maya, drove over to the house where his prized jewel, he first and only daughter, Phaedra, was staying.

He knew what his daughter truly was. A demigod. A child sired by Poseidon.

They climbed out of the car, and walked over to the window where his Phaedra was.

The witch casted a spell to open the window and she entered. She then granted Klaus permission to enter.

"Do you want me to cast the spell to become an original on her?"

"Yes."

She mutter the spell and Klaus watched as her tan skin became paler. She poured Tatia's blood that had been kept in a bottle and some ash from the white oak tree. She muttered the words over the teen and Klaus snapped his daughter's neck.

It pained him to do so, but it was the only way.

He took a fresh blood bag and poured it in a glass lacing it with Vervain.

He was hoping she would build up immunity to Vervain.

He caressed her face and kissed her face. Maya turned her head from the intimacy between the father and his daughter.

He left his lapis-lazuli ring that he had gave a feminine touch to on her dresser. He took Esther's necklace that was laced with Vervain and put it around her neck.

He then explained everything about her new life in a note he had written.

He kissed her forehead goodbye and Klaus and Maya disappeared in the night.

* * *

I woke up with a breeze on my body. I rolled my neck, but I had an uncomfortable burning sensation in the back of my throat.

I grabbed the glass next to me on the dresser and gulped down what was inside. It tasted good and I licked my lips in delight.

I felt a cold metal on my neck and it tingled. I pick it up and look at the design. It was beautiful.

I then saw the note on my dresser in a neat envelope.

It had same neat script from the deed.

I opened it and the note read:

_My dearest Phaedra,_

_I sorry I could not tell you this in person. I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me the most. Forgive me for appearing in your life just now. I know what you are or what you were. A daughter of Poseidon. But, I am your father, too._

_I slept with your mother and she slept with Poseidon as well. You are both of ours._

_I have turned you into an original vampire. The ring you see on the side of your bed was mine, but is yours now. It will protect you from the sun._

_You the reincarnation of my mother Esther. You are a full witch who knows all the spells ever created. _

_You are also a werewolf. My apologies for that. If you trigger the werewolf curse you want to seclude yourself far away from civilization. The curse is strong, but extremely painful as well._

_Be careful and I will see you soon._

_I love you, Phaedra. I have since I first laid eyes on you._

_Sincerely, _

_Niklaus Mikaelson, your father._

I take the beautiful ring and slip it on my right ring finger.

I fall asleep again.

The next time I wake up, the sun is on my face.

I walk to the closet and run into a duffle bag. I unzip it and find it full of blood bags. I suppose this is part of my diet now.

I grab a floral dress with a brown belt out of the closet. I grab some brown boots and brown leather jacket and my brown purse to match. I put three blood bags in my purse just in case. I grab my homework and backpack and head downstairs.

I grab my keys, which go to a 2013 Dodge Dolt. It was Cherry Red and I loved it.

"Alright we ready to go?" I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah, let's go so we can get it over with." Nico and Percy said in unison.

We head to the car and drive to school.

With my newly strengthened eyesight, I pull into a parking space and see Damon walking this way.

We get out of the car and Damon, Elena and Stefan walk this way.

Stefan and Elena wave. I wave back, distracted.

I can hear Elena's heartbeat. It's slow and steady.

Someone strong, muscular arms wrap around my waist and spin me around.

Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, and Jeremy walk over as well.

"Hey, Beautiful." Damon's light but husky voice whispers softly in my ears.

My heart skipped a beat and he leaned down and kissed.

I hear gasps as we pull away.

"When did you two become a couple?"

"Last Night." Damon said.

"Phaedra Thalia Elpis Grace!" Annabeth yells.

"Chill." I say.

We walk into our homeroom. School ends fast and we head back to the parking lot.

"Hey, let's go shopping!" Elena said.

"I want to go shopping. I can buy furniture and clothes."

"Alright. As long as I get to see girls in sexy clothes." Damon said.

"Pervert." I say.

We buy the stuff and now we go pick out dresses for Founder's Day.

"Faye, is their something different about you?" Damon asked as we walked out to the car.

"Yeah, I'm a Original." I whisper, and show him my teeth and ring.

The next day I try out for the Cheerleading team and make it. I also try out for the swim team. I make it as well.

The days go by fast and Founder's day soon arrives.

We get into the car and head to the Lockwood Mansion.

Elena gets up and reads the names of the founders of Mystic Falls.

She says, "Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore."

Everyone stares at Stefan and Damon.

She continues," They were named after their ancestors."

Everyone continues to talk.

I whisper to Damon, saying "She's lying. Care to Explain, Damon?"

He looks at me and said, "There's no point in lying. I am a..."

**Cliffhanger!**


End file.
